It's Just Us Two
by ruiiko
Summary: After two full years of being together, through all the good times and the bad times, the tears and the joy, Meiko and Luka decide it's time to move on and start a life of their own. Together. (Sequal to "Screw Men, All I Need is You".)
1. Chapter 1

**Heres another chapter fic, because I just couldn't wait to start a new MeikoxLuka fic! After reading over Screw Men, all I need is you, I realised how much I loved this pairing. Also do to their version of 1ldk, both of which sort of inspired this. So this one will just be a more fun, fluffy, sequal (i guess? something of the sort) to Screw men all i need is you. c: So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Luka paused half way inbetween, as she picked up the heavily packaged boxes. She turned to see Gumi standing there by herself, a sad look on her face. A smile came to Luka's lips, as she set the box down, walking over to Gumi instead.

"You'll be fine without me." She chuckled, ruffling the younger girls hair gently. She paused again, however, to look Gumi over fully. She had surely grown alot over the years. Luka recalled back in the days when she and Gumi didn't see eye to eye. Back when Gumi was so young—only 16, when she and Gakupo had started going out. Only 16 when she started dating the 23 year old samurai. Back in the days when Luka tried convincing herself she was straight, and in love with Gakupo. The thought made her laugh.

But looking back on it now, through all that drama, she supposed it was worth it.

2 years later, and so much had changed. 2 years of happiness and bliss, with her loving partner, Meiko.

The one she was truly inlove with the whole time.

The thought of having to fake it with Meiko to try and get Gakupo back made her just want to facepalm even more and let it go with a laugh. She was young and dumb.

Surely, everyone had grown up since those days.

"Luka!" Meiko called out, as she stood in the now fully packed moving truck. The pink haired woman turned with a smile to face her lover. The brunette returned the smile. "Ready to go?"

Luka turned back to the now panicing Gumi, who blurted out, "You're going so soon?!"

Luka laughed again. "You'll be fine, Gumi." She repeated herself.

Gumi sighed. "You're right... look, I'm really sorry about that one time two years ag-" "You're still apologizing about that?" Luka laughed, cutting her off. Ever since Luka and Gumi had gotten into that big fight, all Gumi could do was apologize. But life went on. She didn't care anymore. With a smile, Luka pulled Gumi into a hug, whispering into her ear. "Don't be sorry. If anything, I should be thanking you for that." She pulled away to look Gumi in the eyes. She then turned back to Meiko, who was speaking to one of the guys in control of the moving business. Meiko noticed Luka looking at her and a blush formed on her cheeks, a smile coming to her lips. Luka smiled back to her, and looked back to Gumi. "After all, you helped me realise who my true love was."

Gumi smiled, looking down. She looked back to the house, then. "Will you two ever come back to visit?" Gumi asked, keeping her glance on the house. Everybody else had already said their goodbyes to the young couple, but Gumi was the one who still lingered around.

"Sheesh, of course we will." Luka laughed. Gumi looked back up to her, and then pounced at her, pulling her into a hug. "I'll miss you. And Meiko... I'm sorry for everything that happend-" Gumi gasped, realising that she had done it again. She just couldn't stop herself from apologizing. Luka laughed, as she pulled away.

"Give it a rest, will you?" She spoke, but she had a smile on her face. Gumi knew that she wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

Luka gasped then, as she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her. She looked up, to see Meiko looking down on her. Meiko released Luka then, allowing the pinkette to turn and face her, as their fingers laced up together. "Ready to go?" She asked, leaning in to kiss Luka softly on the lips. "I believe so," Luka breathed, closing her eyes to savor the moment. The pair released eachother, realising Gumi was still there. The green haired girl smiled a sad smile, and the pair returned the smile.

"Bye Bye, Gumi." Luka said softly. Gumi tried to keep a smile, but tears began to spill from her big green eyes, as she pounced at the couple, pulling them into a hug. Yup. One this was for sure. In these two years, nothing had changed about Gumi. She was still the same over dramatic, emotional girl.

* * *

"Bye everybody!" The couple, whos hands were laced together, waved to the small crowd that had gathered after a few moments. They had managed to get through everyone, saying their second final goodbyes without getting their clothes torn off their backs. It wasn't even 12 o clock yet, and they already felt exhausted! Gakupo had to try and keep Gumi from crying more, Rin and Len had refused to let go of the two women, Kaito was still his same clingy bue haired bastard, crying about "Who's gunna buy me more icecream?" to Meiko, while Miku tried pulling him off of her, while trying to be the strong one and keep a straight face.

The two then boarded the moving truck, settling themselves in. Out the side windows, they could see Rin and Len chasing after the truck, though their little legs didn't carry them very far, and they gave out before long.

Luka couldn't help but giggle, as she leaned against Meiko. "I'm going to miss them..." She sighed, as Meiko wrapped her arms around Luka again, and the pink haired woman buried her nose in them.

"I know." Her answer was more blunt and straight foward. Throughout the years, not much had changed about her. She was still the same blunt, drunken woman Luka had grown to love. "I will too." She admitted, leaning her head against Luka's head, inhaling the scent of her cherry florescent shampoo.

"Think of it this way, though." Meiko stated after a moment of silence. "It's just us two, now. Nobody to bother us." She sighed happily.

Luka broke free of Meiko's grip to look her in the eyes. On her lips were a playfull smirk. "Yeah? Well, what if you bothered me?" She asked with a laugh, leaning in close to let their noses touch. "Huh?"

Meiko shook her head. "That's a lie. You love me and you know it."

Luka smiled, as she leaned her head against Meiko's shoulder once more. "Obviously." She agreed, as a yawn escaped her lips. Meiko looked down at her, brushing some hair out of her face. The two had gotten up really early to get ready. They had been planning this day for a long time. For two whole years. Through all the good times and the bad times, they had eachother. They had made it this far! And now it was finally time to move on, and start a life of their own. Together. "You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She suggested.

"Hm." Luka nodded, as her eye lids drooped down, and sleep took over her system.

* * *

"Luka," A gentle voice said.

Luka stirred in her sleep, hearing the voice. A smile came to her sleeping face, as she sleepily mumbled out "Meiko..." She was having a dream. A good dream. In her dream, she had dreamt that the two had completely cut all ties with Crypton. They were no longer vocaloids. No longer had to follow masters orders, and were now normal people. They had their own lives. Meiko worked at an office, and Luka enrolled in a college to study photography and the arts. Then, after a hard days of work for the two of them, they would come home and meet eachother with a big hug and a long kiss. There would be laughter and talk, as they cooked dinner and spoke about eachothers day.

'Luka," The voice said a little louder.

"Meiko!..." Luka snorted in responce in her sleep. She felt a gentle shake, however, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around, then noticing the now laughing Meiko hovering over her. Luka had fallen asleep, alright. She hadn't even noticed that Meiko left. She didn't even realise she had fallen over and was now sleeping against the joined car seats. "Goodmorning, sleepy head." Meiko said, her gaze softening.

"Mmm... come to bed, Meiko." Luka said using a sleepy voice, as she wrapped her arms around Meiko's neck to bring her in closer to kiss her. Meiko laughed inbetween kisses, as she tried to escape. But Luka's grip was strong! "As much as I'd like to, we have work to do." Meiko whispered, pulling away from Luka's lips. As much as she wanted to just curl right up next to Luka and hold her, she supposed this wasn't the right time or place to do so. Besides, why cuddle together in a tightly spaced moving car, when they could settle into their king sized bed?

"I know, I know." Luka rolled her eyes, as Meiko pulled her up. Still keeping her grip on Luka's hands, she then pulled Luka in closer, and whispered into her ear, "Wait a little longer. Once we're all settled in, we can cuddle all we want." And pulled away with a mischeivious look in her eyes, causing Luka to blush like crazy. She was deffinately awake, now!

"Alright. Let's do this!" Luka exclaimed, determined now. She then stopped herself, feeling embaressment take over. 'O-oh, I mean move in and stuff..." She chuckled softly. Meiko just smiled, helping her girlfriend out of the moving truck.

* * *

Hours later after vigorous moving and organizing, Luka and Meiko were still far from done, but they had come along quite nicely. The workers had left a long time ago, leaving the couple behind to finish the job. A gentle breeze came in through the open doors to their balcony, cooling down the young couple. The sun was starting to set, painting the walls of their new home in a golden orange colour.

The couple were sitting against the wall in their living room, Meiko's head leaning aginst Luka's shoulder this time, while Luka instead looked ahead into the rays of sun. She then looked around her new home—it was an apartment dorm, sort of like back in the vocaloid residence, but it was alot bigger now. A nice open concept kitchen leading to the living room, there were a few other rooms in the dorm, like Meiko and Luka's room, which was now complete with a bed and other needs, and the balcony to view the world.

Yup.

They had made it.

They were here now.

And who knows what the future would bring.

Well, it didn't matter either how, because they had eachother. And that was enough to start their own adventures. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**two updates in a day?! Wooo. i haven't updated this in a while, and I diiid say this would be a one shot in the description, even tho it says otherwise in the first chapter, buuut, now that it has some more support, I'll try and keep up with it! This whole story will basically just be tooth rotting fluff about Meiko and luka being together, with a few twists and turns and some drama here and there, so I can understand why it might be a little boring. but! Fluff is nice and fun to write, so shall be it. c: enjoy and review!**

* * *

The next morning, the pinkette woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. Her eyes fluttered open, vision still blurred. She didn't know where she was, but she felt a weight resting against her legs. The young woman stretched her arms into the air, letting out a yawn, and tried to stand up, but something was holding her down. "What in the..." She mumbled to herself, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked down.

Meiko was curled into her lap, like a kitten.

Luka looked around for a moment, and then back down to the woman occupying her lap. Then a smile came to her face, as everything came back to her. She could feel the cool morning air nipping at her skin, as the sliding balcony windows were still open. She could hear the birds chirping, and the distant whine of traffic not too far off from the apartment, and the cries of children walking the streets, most likely heading to school. Most importantly, she noticed that the sun in the sky was still rising, the sky a pretty pink and orange colour.

Luka looked down to Meiko, as she ran a hand through her short brown hair. She felt lucky to share the experience of witnessing the beautiful scene unfolding in front of her eyes, even though Meiko was asleep.

Yes, this would be the life they would be living now.

Just the two of them.

And they'd get to share all these perfect mornings together.

But, by the time they were all settled in, everything would be even more perfect.

Luka could picture it now.

Every morning, they would wake up together. In eachothers arms, basking in the presence of eachother while the sun shone down on them. They'd slowly awake together, and they'd have coffee together, in completely blissfull silence, the only sounds being that of the world outside the apartment they rested in. Luka could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought, and she couldn't fight off the smile.

Yes, the future was good.

Luka still held onto the dream that somebody, maybe they'd be able to cut all ties with crypton. They wouldn't have to be vocaloids, they wouldn't have to sing and entertain anymore, and they could be normal people. Most people would think the idea of this was stupid, after all, who would want to give up being famous? But Luka had had more then enough of the fame.

She was tired of all the drama back at the old house hold. As much as she loved everybody, it all got to be too much. Luka was ready to settle down with Meiko, and live normally and comfortably.

As boring and cheesy that sounded, Luka didn't want to imagine it any other way.

Luka felt Meiko stir, just then, before her eyes fluttered open, and her gaze met Luka's. A smile came to her face, as her hand reached up to stroke Luka's cheek. "Goodmorning beautiful," She said drowsily, and Luka chuckled. "Morning." The pinkette replied, before bending down to kiss Meiko softly on the lips.

They parted then, and Meiko rolled her head over to the open balcony doors. 'It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Luka complimented, making Meiko chuckle.

"Feeling flirty this morning, are we?" She asked, and Luka shrugged. 'No, i'm just telling the truth."

Meiko just chuckled, and the two went silent again, as they looked on. It was the greatest feeling in the world, just being together like this. On their own, for once. They finally had some privacy. They coule finally be together, without any stupid boys, or any annoying kids. As lovely as some of the others were, being in a large family could be quite troublesome. Espicially after those two years.

Meiko chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Luka wondered.

Meiko shook her head. 'It's nothing."

"It's obviously something." Luka interjected, and Meiko let out a sigh, as she sat up to look Luka in the eyes.

"You remember what happend 2 years ago, right?"

Luka's mind was still slightly foggy, as it was still early in the morning. But thinking about it, she cracked a smile. "Oh, yeah."

"Right." Meiko knew she knew it. How could they forget? That was how they came together.

"You know, I don't regret a single thing." Luka stated.

Meiko smiled. "Me neither." The brunette remembered how she was going to confess to Kaito, but had been turned down, instead being replaced by Miku. In restrospect, she supposed she was rather greatful for it happening. If it hadn't, the two girls wouldn't be here today, holding eachother. If Meiko never went to confess, she would have never found Luka in her room crying. Luka and Meiko 'faking' dating would have never happend, and they would have never even fell inlove.

"Perhaps I should be thanking Kaito." Meiko laughed at her own joke.

Luka laughed along. "And perhaps I should be thanking Gakupo." The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of Gumi and Gakupo being together. They were a more healthy relationship then she and the man could ever work out to be. Luka remembered the days when she would beat Gakupo up and deny her love for him. How did that even develop into love? To this day, Luka still had no clue how that even happend. Atleast Gumi genuinely loved him. It was a bit weird, for Gakupo to go out with someone younger than himself, Luka still struggled to understand that at times, but... atleast they were happy together.

And now Luka was happy with Meiko.

It took them so long to realise they didn't need a man in their life. It was such a crazy experience, but Luka wouldn't have changed it for the world. Besides, Meiko could love her better than that stupid ol' samurai ever could anyways.

"Can you really believe it, though?" Luka asked.

"Hm?" Meiko wondered.

Luka smiled genuinely, her eyes soft. "All that trouble, just to try and get our 'men' back, and yet we got eachother." Meiko chuckled along.

"Worth it."

Luka nodded, silently agreeing.

Everything about it was worth it. All that fighting, it wasn't for nothing. The results came out pleasantly. And now everything that happend from this point on was all on them.

The future was good, and it was worth the struggle of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**More fluff! Enjoy and review c:**

* * *

As much as Meiko and Luka wished they could continue to watch the sun rise, they couldn't.

There was still so much to be done.

"Are you sure we can't just go lay down for a while longer?" Luka complained. Meiko had done something mean earlier. As the two watched the sun rise, the brunette stayed in Luka's lap. Luka's hand brushed hair out of her face, as they sat in blissful silence. They looked to eachother, and Meiko had pulled herself up to kiss Luka, their lips only inches away, before Meiko paused, whispering, "We should unpack," Before swiftly pulling away and getting to her feat, leaving the flustered pinkette shocked and confused.

Her mind still felt hazy.

Meiko smirked to Luka, as she tied a red doo rag around her forehead. "I'm sorry my love, but do you really want to leave these boxes laying around for eternity?" She joked, as Luka rubbed her arm.

"If it meant a few more moments of cuddling, maybe..." She whined silently.

Meiko kept a smirk, but her eyes softened, as she made her way over to Luka. Her fingers wrapped around Luka's cheeks, bringing her close, so she could look her in the eyes. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Luka nodded. All she wanted was to be with Meiko, always. A smirk grew on Meiko's face. "Then don't complain just yet!" She laughed, her lips growing closer to Luka's. Instinctively, Luka closed her eyes, puckering her lips. She could feel Meiko's breathe against hers, and couldn't fight the pink returning to her cheeks.

"Nope." Meiko giggled cheekily, pressing her finger against Luka's lips, and pulled away, leaving her feeling flustered as ever. '_Again?!' _Luka wondered, standing there. She couldn't move. Her eyebrows furrowed then, and this time, the smirk was growing on Luka's lips. _'You shall pay for this, my friend." _ She thought to herself, as she turned opposite of Meiko, and began to unload the boxes.

Granted, this took longer than the two girls thought. As little boxes they had, they had sure packed alot of stuff.

They were doing well, though. Pots and pans were neaty tucked away under shelves, while cute little teacups lined up against the wall. Art and photos had been hung on the walls—there was a large portrait of just Meiko and Luka, hanging above the fireplace in the living room. It was the last photo shoot the girls had together while they still lived with everyone else—the last one master requested for them to do. They sitting on a park bench, with their legs crossed, looking away from each other, keeping their distance. But their hands met eachothers, gently intertwining. Luka smiled fondly at the photo, having to fall back on the plush couch, to look at it. It felt sort of bittersweet in a way. Luka almost missed all the photo shoots and performances with everyone.

But then, the cons sometimes outruled the pros. As much as Luka loved this photo, and would miss the photo shoots, she knew she wouldn't miss them at the same time. Meiko was the one Luka wanted to be with. And even with being together for the last two years, master still had them take photos, romantically depicting them with others. Luka could recall the many photo shoots with Miku, as magnet was still quite popular and in demand. Or the photos with Gakupo, for whatever. Those were the ones Luka tried not to remember. Thinking about it, she wasn't even to sure what she had saw in the man to make herself believe she liked him.

She shook her head, deciding to move on.

The thought lingered, however. But as she glanced over to her brunette girlfriend, who was busy working away in their shared bedroom, her thoughts were then focused on her instead. She had to do alot of photos with different people. Kaito, mainly. Luka didn't seem to mind as much, seeing as he was the only one that master liked to imagine that they were together. He wasn't too threatening, she supposed. She wasn't fond of him, but she didn't hate him, either.

Luka paused, stuck in her thoughts for the moment being. She then let out a sigh, as she cast her vision back to the hard working Meiko. Slowly coming back to reality, she looked around. The kitchen looked pretty good, finished at last. She had gotten through two boxes, and looking around, their place deffinately looked more charming and inviting. Luka smiled fondly, glad to be able to be alone with Meiko for once.

After a moment, Meiko re-appeared into the living room, letting out a big sigh, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Phew!" She cried with a chuckle. She then looked around. "Looking good!" She said happily. Luka smiled in return. "Not as good looking as you." She winked.

Meiko shook her head, she couldn't fight the smile that lingered on her lips. "Have I ever told you just how sweet you are?" She wondered, as she slung a shoulder around her, bringing her close. Luka smiled, leaning her head against her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Perhaps, maybe not enough."

Meiko smirked. "Oh? Is that so?" Luka nodded, and she could see the glint in her eye. She wanted to kiss her. Luka wanted to kiss her too. All she wanted to do was collapse into bed and take the brunette into her arms and passionately kiss her, letting another day go to waste. But then her memory flashed back to earlier, when she wouldn't kiss her. Luka's grin just seemed to grow bigger.

"That is so." Luka confirmed.

Meiko's eye lids drooped, her smile softening. "C'mere then, sweetie," She breathed, her fingers gently tickling Luka's skin, as she brought her chin closer to her face. Luka's eyes instinctively closed, feeling her heart beat faster. '_No, no, no...' _ She thought, knowing that Meiko could always charm her. But Luka had to get her revenge!

Right before their lips connected, Luka swiftly pulled away, twirling to the other side of the room. Meiko's eyes snapped open in confusion. "H-hey?" She squeaked, almost defensively. Luka had to restrain herself from running back to Meiko and kissing her. She was just too cute when she was upset!

A laugh escaped her lips instead, as she flicked on the radio. Loud, happy tunes bounced from wall to wall, and Luka found herself dancing and shimmying around, circling the confused Meiko. "What are you doing?" Meiko asked, laughter in her voice.

"Do you like my sick dance moves?" Luka asked, pursing her lips, as she moved her hips back and forth.

Meiko was smirking again. "Well, I can't say I don't enjoy it, if anything." Watching Luka's random outburst were always amusing. The girl was always so animated and full of life. She knew just what to do to make Meiko smile. But what was up with her? She didn't let Meiko kiss her, and out of no where busted out into dance moves. Meiko scratched her head. Well, she couldn't say that Luka was boring, that was for sure.

With a shrug of the shoulders, Meiko got back up, and was dancing now too. She took Luka's hand, twirling her around, and then pulling her close for a tight embrace, then twirled her out again. Once they were in eachothers braces again, Meiko bent Luka down, until they almost touched the ground. She could see the fear in her eyes of falling, and with a laugh, quickly pulled her back up. "I never knew you were so light on your feet." Luka teased, brushing her fingers along Meiko's cheek.

Meiko shrugged. "Nothing too special."

Luka shrugged as well, as they had detatched from eachother, and were now doing disco moves. "It's pretty impressive, if you ask me."

Meiko smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, Megurine."

The two continued to dance. Meiko had even slicked her hair back, trying to act "Old school."

They danced and they danced, until their feet ached, and they had tumbled over eachother, laughing until they were in tears. Luka curled up next to Meiko on the floor, as their fingers intertwined. The sun was beginning to set, and Luka was shocked! She didn't think they had taken that long unpacking and dancing. But she felt content, as the warm and fuzzy feeling grew in her chest. She glanced back up to Meiko, with shining eyes. Meiko glanced back down to her. "Can I kiss you?" Luka asked outloud, and immediately grew red.

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, can you?"

Luka shook her head, with a sigh. "Oh, shut up and kiss me." She laughed, and the brunette obliged, their lips finally meeting eachother for once that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, this is long over due, i'm so sorry. -.- Buuuut, I did say on my profile this was on a slight hiatus, I guess now I've got some inspiration! This shouldn't be too much longer, anyways. A few more chapters, maybe a little more drama and twists, and we should be good. c: So, we'll see what happens! Enjoy this chapter in the mean time!**

* * *

For once in their lives, it felt like things finally might be okay.

Every morning, they woke up next to eachother. Just being able to lay there, in eachothers arms, basking in eachothers prescence was enough for them. This was all they've ever wanted. Nothing to disturb them. No silly boys, no younger children, just the two of them. They finally got to be alone together.

Each moment together was special. They'd wake up together, and get dressed together, and they'd cuddle on the couch in the living room, drinking coffee together. Throughout the day, Luka would go grocerie shopping, and Meiko would clean around the house. When Luka got back, they'd cook dinner together and eat together. Late at night, they'd cuddle up on the couch again, and watch a movie together.

It was the same routine almost every day, but that was okay with them.

It was sort of a new feeling, being able to do this alone, in their own apartment, now. It was almost the same back at the vocaloid residence. They'd share a room, and still watch movies and drink coffee together, but they didn't have as much privacy. At any moment, someone could have busted through their door, asking a favor of them. And more often that usual, they'd always catch the two in an act of intimacy.

So it was quite nice being away from everyone, this time around.

Nothing had changed, yet at the same time, alot had changed.

It was yet another morning in the residence of Meiko and Luka. There was a raging storm brewing outside, tree brnaches scratching, and rain pelting at their window, slowly bringing the pinkette out of her sleep. Her vision was still blurred, as she stared down at her brunette partner. But a smile couldn't help it's way onto her lips, as she cuddled in close to her.

Looks like it would just be one of those days. A day to stay in and cuddle. Not that they didn't already, as it had become a normal thing, but Luka had always liked the idea of huddling under a blanket together, taking shelter from a raging storm. The child in her giggled at the thought.

Feeling the warmth next to her, Meiko's eyes fluttered open, meeting face to face with the pinkette. "Hey there," She breathed with a smile. Luka smiled back, leaning in to press a feathery kiss to her temple. "Good morning."

Meiko let out a sigh, as she leaned her head back to look up to the window above their heads. "Perhaps not." She frowned. Meiko had never been a big fan of rain, yet somehow her pinkette partner was fascinated by it. Luka chuckled, as Meiko closed her eyes, letting out a big sigh. Her arms encircled around Luka, pulling her closer. "Let's just go back to sleep." She said sleepily.

Luka melted into her touch, as she rolled onto her stomache. She shook her head, however, watching her sleeping face. "It's almost elevan, come on... get up." She tried, shaking the brunette lightly. Meiko rolled her head over, letting out a moan. "Noo... it's too early." She sounded just like a child, complaining at their mom. "And it's raining out. What are we even going to do?" Meiko asked.

Luka sat up, crossing her legs. She took Meiko's hands in hers, playing with her fingers. "I'm not sure... but get up, anyways." Luka begged.

Meiko cracked an eye open. "Why don't you just come back to bed?" Luka huffed, shaking her again.

"Because!" She whined, pouting slightly. "I'm wide awake... and I want you to be with me."

Meiko chuckled. She let out a sigh, as she slowly got back up. "Hmm, fine."

Luka smiled, as Meiko leaned over, and their lips brushed against eachother softly. Their lips connected, and Meiko wrapped her arms around Luka's waist, softly pulling her onto her lap. Luka's arms connected around the brunette's neck, as their kisses grew more passionate, more deeper, until they were toppling over eachother, and rolling around on the bed to try and pin eachother down.

Two years of being together, and they had never gotten this far. The farthest they have gone before was kissing, and maybe a little bit of feeling eachother up, here and there. They never had the chance to actually go all the way, but now that they were alone...

Tops came off, and fingers were trailing up and down bodies. They broke the kiss for a moment, looking in eachother in the eyes. Luka grinned. "See what a rainy day could bring?" She teased, leaning her forehead against Meiko's, who sat on top of her this time around.

Meiko blushed, averting her gaze. Luka chuckled, bringing her index finger up to caress under Meiko's chin, sending chills down her spine. Meiko's gaze met Luka's again, as their lips pressed against eachothers. "Are you sure you wanna do this?..." She asked, seeming a little hesitant. Luka tried not to notice, but she had, and could only blush at how gentle Meiko was. You wouldn't think it, but under allher bravado and stealth, she was actually just like a teddy bear. She wasn't as intimidating as she seemed, but even if she was, Luka didn't mind. That just made her all the more sexier.

Luka smiled, with a nod. "I'm sure." And their lips connected again, with just a soft, butterfly like kiss. It wasn't long before they were laying down again, hiding under the blankets, as they striped themselves from pajama pants, and they weren't far from losing under garments, before there was a ringing right next to them. The phone was ringing.

They both paused, turning bright red, as they looked eachother in the eye. "Do we just ignore it?" Meiko wondered, suddenly feeling dizzy. Luka placed a kiss on her lips, as her fingers trailed along her curves. "If it's important, they'll call back." She re-assured in a whisper, and Meiko silently nodded, her fingers becoming entangled in Luka's hair, and their lips connected once again.

The ringing had stopped, but before they could get anywhere, there was a beep, and a deep voice was suddenly talking. "Luka Megurine, you are needed at head-quarters. Please attend as soon as you can." And then the caller hung up.

Luka was frozen, upon hearing her name.

Master had called! She groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. "And just when things were getting fun..." She mumbled to herself.

Meiko pulled the blankets over their head, the two woman re-amerging to get some fresh air. And she smiled sympathetically, her palm brushing against Luka's cheek. "What do you think he wants?" She didn't sound too concerned, as she leaned over to kiss Luka again, but Luka was. She turned, and Meiko missed her lips, instead getting a cold cheek.

"I don't know, but... it must be important..." She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Meiko frowned, watching her get up and circle around the bed. "Don't you think it could wait?.." She asked, grabbing at Luka's hand. But she swiftly pulled away again, as she opened their closet. Luka let out a deep sigh, as she rummaged through her closet, looking for something decent to wear. And then she caught sight of herself in the small mirror in the closet, huffing deeply. Her hair was sticking out everywhere, and her cheeks were still heated with lust.

She shook her head. "Damn," She cursed under her breathe, feeling her cheeks heat up from frustration. Master always chipped in at the wrong times it seemed. While in her moment of stress, she didn't hear Meiko get out from the bed, but she did freeze, feeling her arms wrap around her. If it was possible, her cheeks turned even more brighter.

"Look," Meiko mumbled, and Luka had to bite down on her bottom lip, to prevent herself from gasping as she felt Meiko's teeth nip against her ear. "Don't worry, okay? I'm sure it's nothing important, don't stress yourself out. Just come back to bed, and after that-"

"Meiko, stop!" Luka said, perhaps with a little more force than she had meant to. She turned to face Meiko, who now looked rather shocked she had gotten yelled at. Luka frowned, immediatly regretting her actions. But master hadn't called on her so long, and she had just settled into her new life with the brunette, she wasn't ready to go back! And who knows what he wanted? Was she in trouble? There were so many questions to be asked, so much so, that Luka really didn't have much time to dilly dally around. As much as she would have loved to return to bed with Meiko, and finish what they had started, she had other things at hand to worry about.

"I'm sorry." Luka said solemly. She cuffed her hands around Meiko's cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her skin.

"But you know master. He... well, you never know what he wants." She averted her gaze again.

After a moment, she looked up. "I wish I could stay and..." Luka felt her cheeks go red again. "I mean... yeah. I want to stay, but... I guess I can't." She felt so unsure of the right thing to even say at this point. Feeling so frustrated with herself, Luka broke away from Meiko with a sigh, resuming to the closet to pick out something to wear. She came across a pair of black dress pants, and a white tank top with ruffled coming around on the front. Nothing too fancy, but nothing sloppy.

After washing up, and getting herself ready for the day, Luka let out a sigh, stopping in front of Meiko, who now sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned down, and with a gentle smile, she kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. But hey, if this doesn't take too long, when I come home... we can finish off right where we started."

This seemed to catch Meiko's attention. She looked upm her eyes meeting with Luka's. "Really?" She wondered.

Luka nodded, her fingers trailing along Meiko's curves once again, stopping at her hips. Meiko smiled, and that soon turned into a cheek grin, as Luka stood up again. "Well, then get going! Don't make me wait any longer than I have to." She chuckled with a wink, giving Luka a gentle smack on the ass.

Luka turned bright red, as she stumbled forward. But her eyelids lowered, and without a word, she licked her lips, before exiting the bedroom, and the the front door to their apartment could be heard silently shutting behind her.

Once Luka was gone, Meiko collapsed down onto the bed with a sigh, her arms spread out. She rolled onto her side, grabbing at Luka's pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of her.

Meiko missed her already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter chapter, I know, but! We're getting closer to the end somewhat, maybe a few more chapters or so, and yeah. :) The drama starts now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luka stormed through the front doors of headquarters, letting out a groan. She had gotten here as fast as she could, rushing through the rain just to get here. Luka sighed, grabbing locks of her flowing pink hair in the palm of her hands, squeezing the rain out. Yes, it was raining that hard that she had actually gotten that wet. She felt embaressed, already.

Here she was, soaked.

She would be in the prescence of master, a mess, when only moments ago, she was just tidying up back at home.

_'So much for nothing...' _She thought to herself, as she strided through the building. She looked around, eyes scanning the area, and felt relieved that nothing had changed. There was a feeling of friendlyness throughout the business-everyone was treated like family here. Luka watched as the workers in uniform rushed about, papers in their hands, or typing away at computers. People on the bottom level usually got all the paper work, nothiong exciting really happened until you go a few stairs up, and have workers preparing the vocaloids for shows, or music videos. Works planning trips and booking, new ideas for amazing shows and lyrics to be listed.

It really was an amazing place to be in, yet Luka still felt her stomache turn.

Master's office was at the very top floor.

So, the pinkette boarded the elivator, and made her way up to his office. Once she was there, she paused, stopping at his door. A chill was sent down her spine, and she remembered this feeling from years ago. It was a feeling that everyone felt, when they got a call from master himself.

Luka could only wonder what he wanted.

And she was going to find out.

Hesitantly, Luka stuck her fist out, before gathering the courage to tap on his door.

Three taps, and Luka heard a muffled voice come from behind the door. "Come in."

Taking in a deep breathe, Luka turned the handle, and walked in. The door shut behind her, and she looked around, noticing the back of master's head. He never turned to face any of the vocaloids, which just made it more eery. His office was dark, the only income of light came from a crack that the blinds shielded from the window. He always stared at it. Luka hated it here.

"Well, well, well. Luka Megurine." He spoke slowly, causing the pinkette to swallow nervously, though she held a strong posture, standing tall.

"That's me." She said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "I know. How have you been, darling?" He asked.

Luk averted her gaze, remembering how he always called her such sweet names that held no purpose. He was always like that, though. Luka couldn't have hated it anymore. "I've been just fine." She answered.

"That's good. It's been too long." A whole 2 years. Luka hadn't expected to have been called back, but here she was, after 2 years. She was rather hoping this wouldn't have happend, but appaerently she had bad luck.

"Indeed it has." Still, Luka nodded her head. It was easier to agree with master. Never before had they gotten in an arguement, neither she or any of the other vocaloids have, but it was better to not take a chance. She had no idea what could happen, and she wasn't willing to find out.

"So, do you know why I've called you down?" He asked, and Luka shook her head.

"No. Why?"

He laughed. "Luka, darling. Shouldn't it be obvious?" Luka swallowed again, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Was she in trouble? It was anything but obvious, and that made her nervous. She had nothing to say to him. She didn't know what to say.

There was a long moment of silence. "I want you to record a song!" Master finally broke the silence, and Luka let go of her breathe. She sighed. "Jees..." She said under her breathe, putting a hand to her chest.

Master laughed again. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

Luka shook her head. "Don't worry about it..." She was just relieved. She had thought she was in trouble for, perhaps moving out of the residence to start a new life with Meiko. But then if that was the case, wouldn't she have been called down, as well? They'd both get the talk about it... or perhaps he could have called them down one at a time, so they didn't know they were getting the talk.

Either way, it wasn't something Luka would have liked to think about.

She was glad she was just here to record a new song.

"Well then, go on now!" He motioned for the door, and Luka smiled, bowing before him. She turned on her heal, and exited his office, and was then met by one of the workers. She exported Luka to the dressing room, to help her prep up.

And in that time, Luka smiled, nostolgia creeping up on her. As much as she hated to admit it, she did miss this. She kinda missed dressing up and singing, or preforming a music video. Even the duets were fun, from time to time. She did tell Meiko she wanted to give this life up, but perhaps not yet.

After 2 years, being back at headquarters, Luka felt a longing that she wished to be fufilled. Perhaps after toda she really could retired, backing down from being a vocaloid, and breaking ties with the company. Then she and Meiko really could be alone, for once and for all.

But right now, she wanted to live in the moment, just one last time.

* * *

After Luka was preped, and ready to go for the new music video, she excused herself from the workers and producers for a moment. She mad her way back to the dressing room, where her bag layed. She pulled out her phone, and began to type out a message.

_'Hey! I'm sorry, but I think this'll take a little longer than I expected. I'm doing a new song, so, if you want, you should come! I'd love to see you there, hun. :)' _

Sent to Meiko.

With a smile, Luka made her way back to the producers, so she could start her song.

"So, what kind of song will this be, anyways?" She asked, walking along side a woman much older than her, a clipboard in hand.

"You'll see..." She coughed, and Luka shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, it was nice to have a surprise every once in a while.

...But upon walking into the recording room, this was one surprise she wasn't expecting. Her jaw dropped, watching the man turn around, their eyes connecting. "Luka?"

"...Gakupo...?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO YES HI. I have not forgotten, or abondoned this! Though I have been kinda iffy with this, after abondining my others like this, but... D: Nah! I'm gunna finish this, I know how it's gunna gooo now! So yeah... not too much longer, I think! Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

The pair just stood, staring eachother down.

How long had it been?

Well, not too long, actually, seeing as Luka and Meiko had moved out only a few weeks ago. Still, it felt like forever. Luka looked over his facial expression, he looked calm and serene. And in those two years of growing together in the household, he had done some aging, too, by the looks of it. His hair had grown-yes, Luka could notice the extra length that flowed behind him. It was thicker, and full of volume. His eyes held more sincerity. He looked much more mature than he did years ago, and that really stood out to Luka.

Gakupo smiled. "It's been a while." His voice, as usual, was calm and slick.

Luka nodded meakly. Usually, she would have been able to talk to him genuinly. And once she and Meiko were together, they had gotten considerably close, as friends. But breaking ties from him, if only for a few weeks, it was difficult to try and pick up where they had left off. "It sure has." She said gently, picking out the right words.

Sure, maybe he had matured. But Luka still felt the need to be cautious around him. She just hoped that he and Gumi were still together, and that he was treating her right.

"Listen, I-" Luka's voice was cut off as the music was cued, and the directors were yelling at the pair. She gasped slightly, both of them seeming confused, looking around in dismay. The pinkette noticed the producers motioning for them to join hands, or come into contact, but neither of the two seemed to pick up on the meaning of the gestures, of the loud, booming music.

"What was that?" Gakupo leaned in towards Luka, putting a hand up to his ear. Luka glanced up to him, but then back to the producer, who was now face palming in frustration.

"It's nothing, I Just-" Luka was cut off once again, as the music came to a stop. She could hear the producers yelling more clearly, and without getting the chance to responce, the pair was soon being sandwhiched together by workers from the prep team.

Luka gasped, upon feeling his palm in hers, and before she could realise it, the music cued in again.

Large, red words appeared on a screen before them, displaying when they should begin to sing. Luka glanced back to Gakupo in confusion, but noticing that he was no longer paying her any mind, she let out a sigh.

And they begun to sing.

* * *

_'Hey! I'm sorry, but I think this'll take a little longer than I expected. I'm doing a new song, so, if you want, you should come! I'd love to see you there, hun. :)'_

Meiko glanced at her phone, raising an eyebrow. She had just stepped out of the shower, and was now drying her hair. She let out a sigh, as she walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. A serene smile came to her lips, and a shade of pink dusted her cheeks. She had always loved hearing Luka sing... she had such a beautiful voice.

However, a thought came to her mind, which made her smile turn into a frown. "Does that mean no sexy time then?" She said aloud. Meiko sighed heavily, as she sunk down into the couch, until she was sliding down onto the floor.

Her eyes fell upon her phone, laying next to her. The screen still light, portraying the message Luka had sent her. And she felt her cheeks lighting up again. With a groan, and a slap to the forehead, Meiko got up. "You so owe me, Megurine..." Meiko mumbled under her breathe, as she began to get dressed for the day.

* * *

It had only been a minute into the song.

But it felt like eternity.

Luka could hardly focus on the lyrics-she was surprised that the producers hadn't stopped her yet. The only thing she could focus on, however, was the warmth of Gakupo's hands. She glanced up into his eyes-she had been looking up at him the whole time, but hadn't really been paying attention. Or atleast wasn't trying to. Her mind had been racing, and it still was. But the more she glared into his deep velvet eyes, she could feel herself relaxing, even the tiniest bit. They held no malice, only kindness and gentleness.

He was warm, too. Their bodies weren't pressed together, but standing not too far from him, she could feel him radiating heat. He was like a living vent! And was it just her, or were his palms sweating? Now that she thought of it... it could be him, or it could be her.

No, they were deffinately his.

Was he just as nervous as she was?

Her vision scanned over his face, and she noticed, just verly faintly, a slight shade of pink.

And she felt herself smiling. For once, being around him, she felt... relaxed. It was comforting to know that he was just as nervous as she was. But she was sure she had gotten the jist of it, now-he wasn't the same. He really had matured. She was sure that if he and Gumi were still together, he was treating her like a princess.

Gakupo picked up on Luka smiling, and with that realisation, the joy in his eyes seemed to glow. The lyrics that spilled from his lips became stronger, and more passionate, and Luka felt herself grinning even wider. Come to her verse, she had found her voice, and was singing along with as much, if not even more passion.

* * *

Meiko finally stopped at headquarters. It had stopped raining by the time she had left the appartment, luckily for her. With a shove of the doors, Meiko pushed her way into the building. She smiled, watching the bustle of the workers, and smelled in the fresh scent of business. "Ahh," She grinned. It felt good to be back!

If not only here for Luka, perhaps she would run into a few more of her friends? The thought just seemed to amp Meiko up even more-as much as she enjoyed the privacy she and Luka shared, she did miss the crazy antics of her friends, back at the household.

The brunette walked around for a while, climbing her way up to new floors, until she finally reached her destination.

The halls were empty, and Meiko smiled, looking at the golden plaques lining up the walls. She let out another content sigh, as she roamed the halls. As she turned a corner, she could hear music, singing, and her smile grew wider. She knew that voice anywhere! Blush alining her cheeks, Meiko rushed towards the sound, not wanting to miss a moment of Luka's beautiful voice.

The voice grew louder, and Meiko paused, finding her destination. The brunette cracked the door open, noticing the producers behind the glass. She looked past them, noticing the recording booth was light up, in contract to the darkness of behind the glass.

And there she was.

Meiko noticed her long, flowing pink hair down her back. She was wearing a red dress that showed off her back side. Meiko grinned, stopping to stare, and just admire the flawless white skin. Luka's back was to her, though.

Meiko leaned in slightly, watching as Luka begun to turn to the side. Her smile just grew wider-but then noticing the familiar purple haired man, her smile dropped completely.

"Gaku..po..?" Meiko mumbled, feeling her tongue get dry.

She let out a hum, and turned away. She closed the door behind her, and sunk to the ground. It wasn't like Luka had noticed she was there, anyways...

Meiko clutched at her arms, biting down on her tongue. '_So much for wanting me here...' _She thought to herself.

She knew that Luka would never cheat, and that Gakupo was going out with Gumi... as far as she knew... so why did it hurt so much to see Luka singing with him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! I'm finally done.. I srsly didn't think I'd make it through this! So yeah... I hope it wasn't too bad. And I hope you all enjoyed the sequal!**

* * *

"Luka! You were amazing!"

The pinkette dragged out a long sigh-the song waas finally over! She stared up to Gakupo again, unaware that she had been looking away for the last few seconds. And she smiled. She could feel the weight being lifted off her shoulders, as Gakupo smiled down on her. The producers seemed quite pleased as well, giving the pair approving looks, then dispersing with the rest of eachother behind the glass.

"Thank you, Gakupo... you did well, too." Luka said sincerely.

Gakupo chuckled a little. "I guess nothing much has changed about you. You're still the same Luka I know, and you still have the flame in your voice." He reached down to ruffle her hair. She rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away.

"What makes you think I changed?" She asked with curiousity.

Gakupo shrugged, turning away, so they could leave the recording booth. "Like I said earlier, it's been a while."

Luka shook her head, but she laughed a bit. "So? It's only been a few weeks."

They stopped at the door, waving their goodbyes to the producers. Gakupo held the door open for Luka, and the pinkette paused, making eye contact with him. "Alot can happen in a few weeks." Gakupo finished, allowing her to pass by. She just smiled, exiting the room, and Gakupo followed after her.

As soon as they left the room, they were met with cheers of happiness. Luka gasped, turning forward to see the small group, which consisted of Gumi, Kaito, and the twins. "You were great!" They congradualted the two, while hugs and shows of affection were spread around to Gakupo and Luka. Luka had just released Gumi, when she realised that Meiko wasn't among the crowd. And her mind floated back to the text she had sent Meiko shortly before her duet with Gakupo had started.

She frowned a little, and her lip twitched, wanting to ask where she was, but... looking around the crowd, seeing how happy they all were, she decided against it. Maybe Meiko just forgot... the thought dissapointed Luka, but then, hey, maybe this was some sort of revenge for having to leave in the middle of well... sex? That thought made Luka's lips twitch into that of a smirk.

Well.

Meiko was just going to have to pay for that, later.

For now, she was here with her friends.

And it had been a while, so, hey, might as well catch up with them, right?

"Come on, Luka, they're serving tea and coffee and stuff in the dining hall!" The twins begged, pulling on her hands. She glanced down on them-16 years old now, and they were still as childish as always. She couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." She agreed, reaching out to ruffle their hair.

"Yay!" They cried out, and began dragging her down the hall.

* * *

The rain had picked up again.

By the time Meiko returned home, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. She shook her head, drops of rain flying from her short brown hair. And she let out a sigh, leaning against the door, once it was closed. She sunk down to the floor, bring her knees up to her chest.

She felt like absolute crap.

She shouldn't be feeling like this, though... it was just a song. And it was part of business.

Wether they liked it or not, they were still vocaloids. They still worked for Crypton. Which meant master still had full control over them.

And even so, Luka was with her now, so doing a song with Gakupo shouldn't matter. They were done. Luka didn't like him anymore. She had fallen for Meiko for a reason, and was with her for that same reason. Not Gakupo. Gakupo had Gumi.

She just felt... jealous, almost. Was that the right word? No... but she knew she didn't like having Gakupo anywhere near _her_ girlfriend. Who knows what he could try to pull?! Further more, it just hurt to see her with him... it brought up so many memories of the past, so many memories that Meiko still kept bottled up. Luka didn't realise it, but it still hurt. It hurt knowing that Luka once liked Gakupo.

To be fair, he wasn't even that bad of a guy... she supposed, but... after finding Luka crying after being rejected... she never really liked him after that.

Not that she should be speaking... the same thing had happend to her, but with Kaito.

Both of those men had hurt both of him, but essentially, they had brought them together.

So that's all that should matter, right...?

If so, then why did Meiko feel so bad?

* * *

The small group was gathered in the dining hall, enjoying themselves. Luka was _espicially _happy that there were tuna sandwhiches, among all the other foods supplied.

She was seated next to Gakupo, inwardly watching as the twins argued over eachother stealing oranges and bananas. She laughed-yup, they were deffinately still the same twins she had grown up with and loved.

However, as she sat, she couldn't help the dreafull feeling that grew in her stomache. Where was Meiko? Why didn't she show up? Could she really be that mad, that she wouldn't show up for a song? The questions kept pilling into her head, making her feel all the more guilty. She really did want to stay and spend the day with Meiko... if master hadn't called her in, they could have easily gotten away with doing the do.

She wanted to do it, just as much as Meiko.

But work was work, and...

Luka sighed. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay," She breathed. She just had to ask! "Has anyone seen Meiko...?" She asked, her voice growing meak. Eyes fell upon her, and she averted her gaze, feeling nervous under the stares.

"Hmm..." Gumi thought, tapping her lip! "Oh! Yeah, actually, I think I saw her not too long ago. I was on my way up to the recording studio, and I bumped into her... she seemed like she was in a hurry."

Luka's mouth dropped. _'So she did show up...? Then why did she leave so early... oh!" _A thought came to her mind. And she immediatly got to her feet. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go." She said, feeling the adreneline pulsing through her veins. She had to get home to see Meiko!

"Aww, already?" Voices begged, as she swiped up her bag, slinging it over he shoulder. She nodded. "Sorry guys... it was nice seeing you all, though." She said with an apologetic smile, bowing slightly. She then turned on her heel, and made her way out the door. It wasn't even a minute later that she heard the samurai's voice calling after her.

But she couldn't waste no time-she-Meiko-she was- "Luka, wait," The voice cut off her thoughts, as it came more intact with the pinkette. Gakupo stopped, once he had caught up to her, leaning against the wall to stop her from moving. She paused, looking up to him with expecting eyes.

He smiled. "It was great to see you again, Luka."

If she hadn't been in a hurry, she might have taken his sincerity into consideration.

Luka forced a smile. "You too, Gakupo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I-" "Wait."

He cut her off again, this tim envoloping her in a big hug. She felt her cheeks turning red from the sudden contact, and didn't move. Gakupo didn't seem to take the hint that she was uncomfortable, or in a hurry. He just kept hugging her.

"Gakupo-" "I know." He cut her off once again. He was REALLY starting to get on her nerves, and she remembered... this is a good reason to be glad to have moved out of the vocaloid residence.

Wether with Gumi or not, he was still quite the annoying chump.

He pulled away, gripping her shoulders. He was smiling. Luka huffed. "Gakupo, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat, I really need to get going." Her voice was up tight.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know... Meiko, right?"

She froze. "How did you know?"

"She didn't show up, and if Gumi saw her on the way out... my feeling is just as good as yours. I know she doesn't like me." He said simply. He didn't seem to mind at all that Meiko didn't like him.

Luka was stunned. But slowly, she nodded in understandance.

"Go get her, trooper." He patter her back, gently encouraging her, but before she was able to run off, her grabbed her by the arm. "Wait!"

Luka stared up to him. "...I'm waiting, Kamui."

He chuckled, and then pursued his lips. "For old times sake?"

Luka almost choked, as she stood back, absolutely appauled. And then she realised-he was just kidding. Her eyelids drooped. "There were no old times sake." She said blankly, and Gakupo pulled away, full out in laughter.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kidding, now... go get her!" He gave her a little push, and she was on her way.

* * *

The apartment was dark.

Luka cracked the door open, looking in with curiousity. "Meiko?" She called out, and noticed her curled up on the couch, the flash of the tv illuminating the room.

Illuminating her face.

Luka could see a tear trickle down her cheek, and she let out a sigh, slowly, but cautiously making her way towards Meiko.

The brunette didn't react.

Luka kept her eyes on the tv for a moment, watching the various shenanagans. It was a simple video of all them-Luka, Meiko, Gakupo-all of the vocaloids. They were all just fooling around-the lens on the camera had been low quality, making the video buzz and go blank for a few moments. There was yelling behind the camera, belonging to none other than Kaito.

Luka chuckled.

Kaito was always so horrible with cameras-or technology, in general.

The camera then flashed around a corner, and two girls-a pinkette and a brunette-otherwise known as Meiko and Luka, were seen pulling away in shock from a tight embrace, both looking shocked and embaressed. More laughter could be heard. Luka was trying to hold back her laughter now, too.

"This was when we first started going out, huh." She made note.

Meiko didn't say anything.

The video showed the young couple trying to explain, but both were so flustered, they could barely get a word in.

More laughter.

Gakupo.

He was teasing both of them now, and Meiko had picked up a banana peel thatw as laying on the table, throwing it at Gakupo.

Luka laughed again. "Those were the days," She smiled, leaning her head against Meiko. She glanced up to her. "Meiko?" She wondered, reaching out to poke her cheek.

And then the tv went blank. Not because of Kaito's horrible taping conditions, but because Meiko had turned off the tv. Luka pulled away, crossing her legs to get a better look at her girlfriend. And she frowned, watchng the brunette duck her head.

This happend alot.

Whenever Meiko was upset, she always closed herself off.

That was he way of protecting herself.

She'd eventually come back to her normal self, but during the minutes, or even hours that she wasn't herself, those were the most treacherous. She didn't talk easily about her feelings, she had a really hard time doing that.

And Luka understood. Most of the time, she just let Meiko do her own thing, but in this time, she really had to get Meiko to talk. Even if it was yelling-she needed to hear Meiko's voice.

The brunette let out a sigh.

"Gakupo, huh?"

Luka looked up. "What do you mean?"

Meiko glanced over to her, though her bangs still covered her eyes. "...Nothing." And she turned away again.

Luka frowned. "Please talk to me, Meiko."

Meiko refused.

Luka sighed, as she got down on her knees, in front of Meiko this time. "Please?" She begged, taking her hands in her own. "I hate having to guess if you're mad at me or not, and..." She wasn't too sure where she was going with this. "I'm sorry." That was the only logiccal thing she could think of to say, but she wasn't sure what she should be apologizing for.

"...Then... why?" Meiko asked.

Luka leaned in forward. "What's that?"

Meiko lifted up her head, and Luka could see her tear stained face. "Why do a song with Gakupo?! I mean, you have me! So, does this mean you two are getting back together?" She yelled, and Luka squeezed her eyes shut.

Meiko always had a breaking point, where she'd just scream and curse.

It seems she had reached that point.

Meiko was trying to fight back tears, as she bit down on her lip. Luka was still trying to make sense of what she said. "Why do you think that...?" She had to wonder.

Meiko shook her head, wiping her eyes. "It's obvious you still like him... I saw how happy you were with him."

Luka's mouth dropped. She had seen her preforming...? So she reallywas there! She smiled slightly. "No... you misunderstand."

"Then... tell me why." Meiko srunched her eyebrows together.

Luka couldn't help but laugh a little. "Just... because. i was really anxious about working with him again, but I knew he didn't have any bad intentions, so... I was happy."

Meiko blinked. She still looked rather upset, but now she was confused. "So, then... you aren't... still in love with him?"

Luka let out a full laugh now. "No! Why would you ever think that? You're the only one I want, silly." She smiled, and reached out, pulling Meiko into a gentle hug.

And slowly, but surely, Meiko was laughing along. She didn't say anything, she just kept laughing, because she knew Luka was right. It was so silly. Why would Luka go back to him, anyways? It was just a song. Meiko supposed she had over-reacted.

Luka pulled away then, to look her in the eyes. "Look," She smiled, gently tapping her finger against Meiko's nose. "We're together for a reason. That reason is because I love you. Not him. It's Just us two... not him, or anyone else, okay?" She re-assured her.

And she smiled.

Because she knew Luka was right.

"Come here, you silly girl." Luka laughed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"...I love you too, Luka." Meiko choked out, feeling more tears threatening to spill, as she clutched to the fabric of Luka's clothing.

It was just the two of them, and that's the way it was going to be, and would stay.

They weren't going to let anybody else interfear with their relationship, espicially no stinking boys.

Because they had eachother, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
